RESEARCH CORE The Research Core is co-directed by Deborah Prothrow-Stith, MD, Professor of Public Health Practice in the Department of Health Policy and Management and Associate Dean for Faculty Development at HSPH and Dr. Jane Adams, Professor of Psychology and Associate-chair Psychology Department, UMass Boston. Together they will assume responsibility for the Research Core meeting its specific aims. The mission of the Research Core is to enhance the research capacity and strengthen the infrastructure for health disparities research and community based participatory research within both of our institutions by sharing resources, working collaboratively, and strengthening our connections between the community and our research programs. The Research Core will work to develop synergy between the work of each research project and pilot studies within the HORIZON Center. In addition, meeting the Core's specific aims will require direct work with and support from the additional three cores, Administrative, Research Training and Community Engagement Cores as well as coordination of efforts within and across the HORIZON Center projects.